A rack of the general type to which this invention relates is intended to hold a relatively large quantity of fast-moving, lightweight merchandise, displaying it attractively so that it arrests the attention of potential customers and making it readily accessible so that a buyer can help himself. The display rack may be placed on a floor, or, in a smaller version, on a counter top. In either case, it is intended to stimulate impulse sales, and therefore the rack must be as compact as possible so that it can hold a fairly large stock of merchandise even though it occupies a minimum of space, both horizontally and vertically.
It is obviously important for a display rack of the type here under consideration to be very inexpensive, but equally important that it not look cheap. Desirably the rack should be available in unassembled form, in a very compact package of components that is capable of being handled and transported with a minimum of cost and inconvenience, but it should also be capable of being set up quickly and easily, even by unskilled persons and without the use of tools.
Although numerous display racks of various kinds and configurations have heretofore been devised, none of them has fully satisfied all of the requirements set forth above while at the same time providing the appearance of neatness, openness and accessibility that is a novel and important feature of the display rack of the present invention.